Jackie Chan Adventures: The Demon Heroes
by Zak Saturday
Summary: The Chan Clan is back! But so is Draco! A new adventure awaits! What will happen? Find out here! ;-) A project with Bookworm1756.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

Jackie Chan Adventures: The Demon Heroes

Chapter 1

The large, red-hot sun beat down on the back of Jackie's neck as he climbed up the rocky mountain terrain with his large archaeology kit and bag strapped onto his back. He had been walking for around three hours, and Jackie was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get back to San Francisco, where there were two-dollar bottles of water and actual bathrooms. But that was the price you paid for _being _paid in archaeology.

Jackie's foot caught on a rock, sending him skidding down the mountain rocks a few feet. He lost his balance and fell back onto some large flat stones, his archaeology kit flying off his back and scattering themselves everywhere. Jackie sat there for a second, upset with himself, then finally got up and started to gather his supplies.

"Eight, nine— I'm missing something," said Jackie after he had relocated everything—or what he thought was everything. He got back onto his knees and kept searching.

Eventually, something flashed from far away and caught his eye. It was his last tool, a few feet up ahead. Jackie stood and walked over to it, picking it up. Or at least he _tried _to pick it up. Somehow it had managed to get itself wedged in between two larger stones shaped as disks, only an inch thick, trapping itself into the mountainside.

Jackie tugged harder, and finally his archaeology utensil freed itself. But in doing so, the rocks it was wedged between shifted and overlapped on another.

Jackie furrowed his eyebrows. Where rocks supposed to glow like that?

Obviously not. The last time he had seen magic of any kind was when he helped banish Drago and Shendu back into the demon world. Why was it appearing to him now after his pleasant hundred week break?

Jackie cautiously placed his bag and archaeology kit beside him, and picked up each stone with one hand. There were now inscriptions written on each.

Jackie quickly placed them against the rocky terrain once again and started to read them, translating them from his vast language inventory he held in his brain and a book he just happened to have in his bag. He started with the first one.

_Against the sun and moon we'll heel,  
And our treasure-chest shall be revealed._

What could that mean? Jackie wondered. He went on with the second stone.

_But just be warned that once we're loose,  
You do not decide on who we'll choose._

That was starting to sound ominous. Jackie checked the area over again to see if he had missed something, but the area was clear of any more magical stones.

_Against the sun and moon we'll heel…_

Jackie held up the two stones to the sun. No temple revealed itself.

It's got to be more complicated than that, Jackie told himself. It always is.

He thought on a little more. There are two major figures in the sky—the moon and the sun, which are described in this prophecy, or whatever this is. If the sun is there in the sky, then the moon has to be…

Jackie held one stone up against the sun, and moved the second one where the moon should be on the other side of the world.

Nothing happened.

Jackie furrowed his eyebrows. So… the stones weren't magic after all. They were just rocks that had caught the glare of the sun and had writings written onto them by monks. He _was _going to a temple, after all. They must have rolled down the mountainside or something. Jackie placed them in his bag and continued his long climb up the mountain.

When he finally reached the top, he sat down on the stone floor inside the temple and took a long drink from his water bottle. The place was magnificent—too bad he couldn't take the whole building with him. As he rummaged to put away his cold beverage, the two stones he had collected clattered onto the ground. One fell on his foot.

Jackie winced, instinct kicking in and thrusting the rocks away. The two stones skidded across the rock floor pattern and came to a stop on top of a large picture of the sun and the moon.

Jackie looked up from his injured foot in time to see the stones glowing again. But it wasn't just a reflection of the light anymore—they were actually _glowing. _Jackie took a few steps back as the stones sank into the rock floor and the earth started to shake. The archaeologist shielded his eyes with his arms and looked away from the brilliant white light emitting from the center of the temple floor.

When he thought it was safe to look, he lowered his arms and stared at awe at the building. Even after the earthquake, nothing seemed disturbed the slightest amount.

_Magic, _Jackie thought with a groan. _When will I be able to escape it?_

In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the sun and moon pattern. The stones no longer were there—instead sat a magnificent golden cage. The borders were encrusted with jewels and silver; the purest of the stone Jackie had ever seen. Ancient runes surrounded the box, most of which to Jackie's eyes were gibberish. He tentatively walked over to it and reached out his hand, afraid and curious to touch it at the same time.

He didn't need to. Almost automatically, the chest flew open and seven orbs flew out, throwing Jackie backwards against the temple wall. He managed to catch sight of the red, green and blue ones fly immediately out of the temple and out into the distance at top speed, spinning around each other joyfully.

Another one—the white one—seemed to think about where to go for a moment, eventually shooting off after the previous trio. The yellow and black orbs shot out and off in opposite directions, leaving the last one—brown—with Jackie.

The archaeologist looked up at the sphere of pure energy hovering above him. The orb stayed afloat above him, waiting patiently for something.

Jackie raised his right arm to his eyes to shield them from the emitting bright light coming from the box behind the orb. The brown energy took this as an invitation and clasped itself onto Jackie's right arm, the momentum driving Jackie against the temple wall and upright, even a few inches off the ground.

The archaeologist tried to shove off the brown thing before it stuck, but it was too late. The brown orb had turned into a…

"Gauntlet?" Jackie asked out loud, looking at it. Whatever the brown orb had turned into on his hand was definitely _not _something you could find at Walmart. It was composed of two parts; a brown metal band about a centimeter thick that went around his wrist but wasn't heavy at all. On it was written_ Èmó de, _and its Chinese symbols written above it.

_Demonic, _Jackie translated to himself.恶魔的恶魔的

The second part was a fingerless glove attached to the metal bracelet. It was, of course, brown, and super flexible. Jackie tried to rip the mesh off, but it was attached to the metal band firmly. And the metal band was of course, strapped seemingly permanently to his wrist. He'd need some extreme blow-torch action to remove it.

Or some magic.

Jackie glanced back at the chest. It had stopped glowing, but still laid wide open. He peered inside to find an odd looking scroll inside. It was yellow, rolled up against itself, and completely blank.

Jackie closed the lid and tucked the chest under his arm. He gathered up his supplies and stuffed them uncaringly into his bag and archaeology kit.

_Sorry, Uncle, _he thought as he bounded down the temple steps and back into the open. _Your normal temple artifacts will just have to wait._

(LINE Break)

"And it was, like, _so_ cool," finished Jimmy as he and Jade walked down the school hallway with all their books and locker things stowed away in their bags and in their arms. They stopped at the front door and looked back at the inside of the school. Jade sighed. These would be her last moments here, before heading off to high school. She got to spend one more summer with her uncle Jackie, and then it was off to China for her.

Jimmy, reading her thoughts, said, "Don't worry. You could come and visit anytime. And, besides, you've still got one more summer here. That's something—right?"

"Hurrah," said Jade sombrely. She sighed and shouldered her bag, turning her back to the middle school.

They started to walk back to Uncle's antique shop, when someone called out, "Hey!"

The two teens whirled around to find a Mexican boy running after them, his own things in his bulking backpack and in his arms. Paco caught up to them, and the trio continued to walk back to the shop.

"So, Spanish," said Jade. "How was _your_ life in the USA?"

Paco shrugged. He had been an exchange student for grade eight, and after the summer was over, he had to return to his home country as well.

"Man, I miss you guys already," said Jimmy as they walked.

"'Cause we're awesome like that," said Jade, pulling out a pack of gum from her cut-jeans pocket and fumbling to pop it in her mouth with one hand, seeing as she needed the other arm to hold all the school supplies that didn't fit in her bag. She offered a piece to her friends. Jimmy took one, but Paco declined the kind offer.

"Oh, come on," said Jade, still holding it out in front of him. "It's not spicy, but it still tastes good."

Paco reluctantly took a piece and ate it. A few months back, they had been in the cafeteria, and Paco asked if there were any spicy sauces for his grilled-cheese sandwich. Jade and Jimmy still bugged him about that.

"Guess your home county goes along with you anywhere you go," Jade had said between mouthfuls of Chinese noodles.

They finally reached the Uncle's shop and headed inside.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds," called out a deep voice as they entered. "May I help you?"

"Hey, T," said Jade casually as she tossed her school bag and other locker items onto the floor near the door. Paco and Jimmy did the same. "Where's Jackie?"

"His flight was slightly delayed, so he'll be here in about fifteen minutes, if traffic permits," replied Tohru.

"Fifteen minutes _tooo _long!" another well-known voice yelled from another room. Uncle entered the main shop with three books stacked in his arms. "Uncle needs antiques_ now! _Oh, Jade. I did not see you there." Uncle placed the books on the counter and grabbed three brooms. "Now you can dust shop!" he said, shoving one into each of the teenager's hands. They looked at each other skeptically, but started to sweep nonetheless.

About twenty minutes later, they were nearly done, and Jackie walked in with his suitcase lugging behind him and a weird cage under his arm. "Hello!" he greeted everyone cheerfully.

"Jackie!" exclaimed Jade, dropping her broom and running toward him. "Thank God, Uncle was about to make us unclog the toilets and dust all the antiques and—"

"That's very nice, Jade," said Jackie automatically, walking right past his niece. He went up to Uncle and said, "Uncle, I need your help—"

"Where are antiques you promised Uncle?" Uncle asked him.

Jackie set down the cage and rubbed the back of his neck like he always does before jumping into an apology. "Well… I, uh—"

Uncle two-fingered slapped him.

"You do not bring Uncle antiques!" he scolded. "Uncle _need _antiques for shop! How do you expect Uncle to pay for food and books and— _AIIEE-YAAAAHH!" _Uncle clutched the top of his head while pointing at the cage.

Jade stopped protesting to Jackie.

Paco and Jimmy stopped sweeping.

Tohru stopped re-placing an old antique with another.

Because everyone who knows Uncle knows that that uttered cry is always no good.

"In ancient times, before the eight demon sorcerers were imprisoned, eight immortals fought them to hold them back and protect the innocent," started Uncle once they had calmed him down. They were all seated in the library, having closed the shop for the day. "And the demons were all defeated."

"Yeah, we know this already," interrupted Jade. "I was there, and so was Jackie, Tohru, _you__—__"_

"_LET UNCLE FIN-NIIISH!" _yelled Uncle, and Jade immediately stopped speaking. In the same relaxed tone he had used before, he continued with his story.

"But after the demons were gone, it was discovered that they had also survived," said Uncle. The others looked around at each other quizzically, wondering how that could have happened, but deciding to remain quiet in case Uncle answered the question in his story. And sure enough, he did.

"Each of the eight immortals had earned an imprint of the demon that they had defeated, granting them the demon powers. Years later, they gave up this Good Demon Chi and cast them away intoobjects such as the ones that were used to banish the demons,and were hid throughout the world, the objects always moving around by themselves, then finding permanent hiding places during the beginning of modern times."

"Which is now, right?" interrupted Jade again, but this time Uncle didn't bother with telling her to shut up.

"These objects waited for the chest to open to reveal themselves, which Jackie has just kindly done for us. There are eight artifacts in all, each one containing a Good Demon Chi, hidden all over the world." Uncle stopped. "But I know nothing of Jackie's gauntlet," he admitted sadly, "or what it does."

Jackie suddenly straightened up, an idea just having hit him. "What about the scroll?" he asked.

"Scroll?" asked Jimmy in the same confused tone everyone else had in their heads.

Jackie rummaged inside the chest and opened it, reaching inside and pulling out a yellow scroll. He placed it on top of the desk.

"It's blank," he explained. "But maybe if Uncle cast some sort of spell on it, or maybe if we rubbed a certain potion on it—"

Uncle calmly took the scroll and stretched it across the table. Where it was once empty were now Chinese characters, extending the length of the scroll. Jackie was at loss for words.

"But it was—!"

Uncle held up his left index finger to shut Jackie up. He read a little bit to himself, then started to read out loud to the rest of the group.

"The seven orbs are special Chi Gauntlets that allow the user to safely use the chi without being overcome by its influence," read Uncle.

"Cool!" exclaimed Jade, interrupting for the third time. "So, Jackie can, like, absorb all the demon chi thingies and _not _be turned into an evil psychopath?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Jimmy asked her.

Uncle continued to read. "The Gauntlets will choose whomever they wish to wear them, whether they are good, or bad."

He stopped, letting it sink in.

"Not cool anymore," Jade corrected herself. "Not cool."

"Yes," repeated Jackie, grabbing his head with his Gauntlet-worn hand. "Not. Cool."


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Chapter Two.

"So how do we locate these gemstones?" asked Jade excitedly. She was kneeled on a wooden chair, gazing curiously at Uncle's work as he tried to translate the runes on the golden chest with the help of Tohru and many, many research books.

"We are _not_ going after these stones, Jade," Jackie told her. "It is much too dangerous."

"But you always say that!" Jade protested.

"But there is no need anyway," reasoned Jackie. "There is no one who will try to take them!" He started listing all the villains they've encountered on his fingers. "Valmont's currently living off of driving a bus, Daolon Wong is still trapped in the past without magic, Tarakudo is also still trapped inside a mask inside the Section 13 vault, and Shendu, Drago, and the rest of the demons are still serving their time in the Netherworld. Uncle's and Tohru's spells made sure of that." He turned toward the pair. "Right?" he asked them.

"But I bet that if you got one, I'll get one too," said Jade. "One of those gauntlet thingies, I mean. I bet I'll get red. Or green. I bet I'll get green. Green's a pretty wicked awesome mondo-coolio colour. I wonder if I'll have to wish on a star, or maybe I have to just be related to the first orb's chooser, or—"

"It doesn't work like that," said Jackie, slightly annoyed. He turned to two boys standing nearby. "And shouldn't Jimmy and Paco be getting home?"

Jade whirled around to find her two friends standing unsurely at the doorway, as if wondering whether or not they should be there. She had completely forgotten about them.

"Yeah, my mom asked me to be back before six," said Jimmy, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've got a dentist appointment tomorrow morning, so she doesn't want me staying over at any friend's tonight."

(Not really. He just wanted to leave before the family argument went to grounding.)

"I should be going back too," said Paco. "You know exchange parents; they freak out more if they lose an exchange student than their own kid." The two boys quickly grabbed their schoolbags and hurridly walked out the shop.

"Those magic talks sometimes scare me," Paco admitted to Jimmy. "And I've had lots of experience with that magic; I once saw a hundred Super Moose attack orange men."

"Nah, magic's fun," said Jimmy. "When I went into the future, I saw myself as a chi wizard, an apprentice to Tohru himself. Hey, what's that?"

Paco looked up to see what Jimmy was referring to. There were three circles in the sky—probably Frisbees—flying toward the shop. More specifically, at them.

Paco and Jimmy both had enough experience with magic to know that whatever it was, it wasn't about to play nice. They exchanged quick looks and ran back to the shop, where Jade was still arguing and protesting to Jackie.

"Come on, one nap-out," she was saying. "I'll sleep on the roof of the shop and see if it comes to me overnight. I bet it will!"

"Jade, you cannot sleep outside tonight," said Jackie. "It is…uh, supposed to rain tonight."

"Jackie, I'm a _teenager _now," Jade said with her hands on her hips. "I know a lie when I see one."

That was when Paco and Jimmy barged in, slamming the door behind them. Jade looked back at them, a small playful grin on her face.

"I thought you had a dentist appointment, Jimmy," she told them.

He didn't bother with some lip-biting comeback. "There were, like, three things coming at us!" he started. "And they were, like, flying!"

"Those are called Frisbees, Jimmy," said Jackie.

"No, it is true, Señor Chan," said Paco. "They were coming right at us and _estaban todo para nosotros y estaban muy grandes y avían uno verde, uno rojo y_—" He sighed, catching himself. "I was speaking in Spanish, wasn't I," he said solemnly, looking down at his feet sadly.

"But the point is, you guys are under attack with some sort of magicy thingy and you've gotta do something!" continued Jimmy. "Tohru! Do a protection spell or something!"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Customers!" exclaimed Uncle happily, walking to the door.

"No, wait!" yelled Jimmy, but Uncle had already opened the door.

"Uncle's Rare Finds. How may I—?"

The three 'enemies' burst in in forms of pure energy, shooting inside the shop so fast Uncle fell backwards into his apprentice, antiques were knocked over and shelves were sent flying. All anyone there could catch sight of was a blend of red, green and blue lights zoom toward the three teenagers, who just happened to be standing at the back of the shop.

"AIIEE-YAAAAHH!"yelled Uncle, more for fear of his precious antiques than the three minors.

As Jade was the closest one to the entrance, she was the first to be hit. Momentum sent her spinning into Paco and Jimmy behind her, and all three of them flew back into the library, throwing all the books off the shelves. But they didn't stop there, as the force of three orbs pushed them against the wall, managing to break through the side of the shop, sending the teens tumbling onto the streets outside. All tangled up in themselves, they skidded across the road and came to a stop against the outside wall a Chinese restaurant. Groaning, Jade tried to get up, only to find that her legs were trapped underneath Paco and Jimmy.

"Get—off—get—off—get—off!" she wheezed, rolling them off of her enough so that she could squirm free. She caught sight of something attached to her right wrist.

"Sweet!" she yelped, jumping to her feet, and to go along with her sense of utter joy, she danced a jig, accidentally stepping on Jimmy's hand and Paco's head.

"Oh, sorry, guys," she told them. "But look!" She showed them her wrist, which was now the home of a green gauntlet. "I knew I would get green! I knew it! Oh, and you guys got them too! Isn't this just great?" She extended her arm as far away as she could from herself to see how it looked on her.

"This might be great for you, but not for me," said Jimmy, trying to get up, but failing (partially because he was upside-down). On his right hand was his own gauntlet with an attached glove mesh minus the fingers, just like Jackie's and Jade's—only blue. On Paco's right wrist was an identical red one.

Uncle, Jackie and Tohru came jogging outside the shop. "Are you okay?" asked Jackie, rushing to Jade's side, immediately checking for any injuries.

"Fine. Even better, actually," she said, showing him her gauntlet like she might show off her nails. "Isn't this great?"

"Yes," said Jackie monotonically. "What _joy_."

"How do you take these off?" asked Jimmy, pulling at his gauntlet. Uncle walked up to him and gave him a two-fingered strike on the head.

"_We must do REEEA-SEARCH!_"

(LINE BREAK)

Jade's eyes flew over the words in her book without actually reading them. She was too jittery, as if she had just eaten six pounds of pure sugar mixed in with a little caffeine. She wondered if she'd get magic powers along with her Gauntlet. Flying was a pretty cool option, as well as mind-reading and breathing underwater. Maybe it wouldn't be that far-stretched, so she'd be faster, or stronger, or wiser somehow. Or maybe—

Something neon caught the corner of her eye. She turned and found that the Detector Scroll was floating half an inch off the desk and glowing bright green. Jade threw her book shut.

"Somebody, take a picture!" she yelled, pointing at it. Everyone looked up from their research and caught sight of the magic levitating scroll. They all quickly set down their books and gathered around it.

On the scroll was a picture of an oddly shaped horn thing, something Paco obviously recognized by his gasp. A small section on the side was squared off with a red dot in the middle.

"A map," Jackie noticed.

"Of el México," added Paco.

Then the map blinked once and faded out, and the scroll fell back to the desk. Nobody made a grab for it.

"Where do you think the map was telling us to go?" asked Jimmy.

"No doubt the new Good Demon Chi from Uncle's legend," replied Tohru.

"Should we go after it?" asked Paco.

"Of course not," scoffed Jackie. "Besides, we don't know where the map leads us to exactly. It's not like any one of us took a picture—"

"I did," Jade announced, holding up her camera with the screen on the picture of the map.

Jackie face-palmed.

"We must seek this new chi before the forces of darkness do!" said Uncle. "Quickly, Jackie, we must pack!"

"Can I come?" asked Jade.

"No," said Uncle and Jackie in unison.

"But it's been such a long time since I've fought any bad guys!" she protested. "And I deserve to go— I have one of the Gauntlet thingies now! See?" She pointed it out to Jackie as if he didn't know where it was.

"Hmm," thought Uncle. "Perhaps… Paco, you'll come with us."

The screen suddenly split in half, one part showing Paco's expression of confusion and Jade's of desperation. "What?!" they demanded in unison.

"Paco knows Mex-I-co!It is where he comes from," Uncle explained.

"No fair!" protested Jade.

"I wanna go too!" added Jimmy. When Jade looked at him funny, he asked, "What?"

"It is—" started Jackie.

"—too dangerous?" finished Jade. "Oh, come on! How many times have you said that and then lived to regret it?"

Jackie glared at her, annoyed. "You are staying here with Tohru," he said. "And that is final. You too, Jimmy," he added.

"Aw…" said Jade and Jimmy in unison.

"Jade, I'm going to Section 13 to pack. You will stay here. Jimmy will go home," Jackie said.

When his back was turned, Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't like having to loophole her way into following Jackie, but sometimes, he left her no choice.


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in another world altogether. The Eight Demon Sorcerers were there. Currently, Shendu, the Demon Sorcerer of Fire was waving a battle with their 'Guest.'

"This is your entire fault! If you hadn't shown up, I could have ruled the universe and brought you back!"

"Like you would have!" sneered Shendu in his snaky demon voice to his son, Drago.

"Everything, EVERYTHING was going so perfectly!"

"I needed to teach you a lesson!"

"Why you-!"

"Girls, girls, girls," a voice from afar tutted. "You are both very pretty... Now, to business."

The demons whirled to find a face sneering at them from an inter-dimension Skype message. The man in the picture had long, stringy sandy/white hair. He looked like a human at age 34, but his eyes seemed to say 'old geezer'. He wore a black robe that would put all of the fictional wizards in storybooks to absolute shame, and had bight, gray skin so pale it seemed to reflect light.

"Who are you?" demanded Shendu.

"I am Omnis, a Chi Wizard Warlock," he announced proudly. "I have heard of your…eh, failed attempts... and I wish to grant you one last try. I wish to help you regain control of the world for the demon's sake. As Master Chi Wizard, I can travel the two realms at will, and could bring both of you back. Shendu, with your permission, I would like to take back Drago to the Human world so that he may attempt to rule it again. I have heard of a new fashion to do so, and it seems quite… Manageable."

Shendu and Drago shared looks. "Even if I agree," hissed Shendu, "I doubt that you will be working for free."

"No, of course not," Omnis replied stern-faced. "This mission is for the sake of the demons only."

Both Drago and Shendu doubted this, but they didn't have much of a choice. "If I allow you to take my son, I will require something in return," Shendu told Omnis. The Warlock pretended to think.

"How about... the pleasure of finally killing the Chans?" asked Omnis.

Shendu considered this. "I would _like_ that," he told Omnis. "_VERY much_. Alright; you may take him."

For the first time in the 'meeting', Omnis smiled. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, then opened his eyes and extended his arm. Drago saw that his pupils were glowing bright gold. His hand ripped right through the air and disappeared, reappearing before the two demons. Drago turned to his father.

"Good riddance," he told him. "I hope we never see each other again."

Then he took the hand, and was pulled back into the light.

(LINE BREAK)

Drago awoke in the San Francisco junkyard he once called his hideout (Home, sweet home). Omnis stood before him, dressed in the same robes he had during the Skype conference.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Drago sat up. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"About five minutes," replied Omnis. "_Very_ long, if you ask me."

Something felt different, Drago decided. Something…

He looked down to find that he had turned into a normal chi-less demon again.

"My… My powers!" he yelled. He rose to his feet. "You will pay for this, warlock!"

"I prefer to be called nby my name-."

"Whatever!"

"Do not worry, demon," said Omnis calmly. "While transacting through portals, you lost seven of your eight demon chi. You still have your dragon powers."

Drago scowled. "Better this than nothing," he finally decided. It was then that he realized that he and Omnis had company.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at three of the four standing behind Omnis. It wasn't the Chans, but he still recognized their faces anywhere.

"Hey, Drago," said Strikemaster Ice.

"What's up?" asked MC Cobra.

DJ Fist flashed a peace sign.

"You... You _failures_," growled Drago, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "When I'm done with you, your heads will only be used for Jack-o-Lanterns!"

"Whoa, WHOA! Don't do that, man," said Ice.

"Yeah," said Cobra. "The only reason we're here is because we wanna redeem ourselves."

DJ nodded.

"After bein' in jail for two years, we started to wonder, what is life anyway?" started Ice. "And we started thinkin'—"

Drago groaned. "Oh, please, save me the sob story." He turned to the new guy in the group. "Who's this?" he demanded.

"Tylor," Ice introduced.

"Please," the boy said, flashing Drago a perfect evil grin. "Call me Tyke."

"Of course," said Ice hastily.

Drago narrowed his eyes. If the Ice gang respected this guy, he ought to be good. "I believe I owe you three something," he said.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, calling on his dragon-demon powers. When he opened them again, he re-granted the Ice gang their old dragon powers.

"Whoa, dude," said Tyke, watching the three turn into green dragon-demons. "Now _that_ is what I call freaky."

"Now, Omnis," said Drago, turning to him and climbing up onto the hood of a nearby car. "How did you say I could regain control of the earth?"

Omnis closed his eyes, remembering. When he opened again, they flashed a shimmering evil. "Have you ever heard of the Good Demon Chi?" he started.

When the chi warlock finished his tale, Drago processed all the new info in his head. _Lock and save_, he thought. "Now," he said, "all we have to do is find the golden chest and—"

Suddenly, Drago's vision turned red. The junkyard, the Ice gang and Tyke, Omnis, and everything else faded away, being replaced by a mound of earth with an earth demon popping out. Dai Gui flew three feet into the air before landing again, and the whole scene before him dissolved to form a pure crimson ruby with a warm brown marking of a flower on it. The red gemstone faded away, forming a country… Mexico. About 20 miles northeast of Mexico City. A large garden with an odd Spanish name—Texcotzingo Imperial Gardens.

But something else happened in his vision. After the flower disappeared, Drago wasn't once again standing on top of a broken car in a junkyard. There was a black orb floating in front of him, shooting back and forth, waiting for his approval of something.

Drago remembered Omnis's legend, with the Gauntlets and the orbs. He extended his arm toward it, inviting it onto his arm.

And so it did. Drago didn't know what to expect, and momentum drove him back a step or two. But he didn't fall.

Drago smiled and looked down at his right wrist. On there, sat a metal band and a meshed finger-less glove, _Demonic_ engraved onto the metal. He flexed his scaly demon fingers, curious of how they'd react to this new garment. The mesh was super-flexible, and the metal was so light Drago could forget it was there.

"Well, well... A gauntlet," he murmured. He turned to Omnis, pointing at him. "You. Chi Warlock. While my henchmen and I go to Mexico, I need you to distract Section 13 so that they are unaware of my return. Can you manage that?"

"I was not kidding you when I told you I was a warlock," Omnis replied. He turned to leave the junkyard, but turned back halfway. "Good luck, Drago," he said. "We shall meet again." Then he left, walking out between the cars. Drago turned to his four henchmen.

"Now, I believe we have somewhere to be," he told them. Then, to himself, he muttered with a smile—

"You better watch your back, Jackie Chan. 'Cause now, Drago is back in town."

Episode 1 End.


	4. Episode 2 Part 1

Episode 2 The Gardens

Part 1

Jackie sighed and stretched in his chair. They were currently flying down and across America to reach the Mexico City Airport, the landing place Paco had recommended, in one of Section 13's private jets. They had explained that this was for 'magical reasons', and Captain Black needed to hear no more.

Their guide was currently swinging his legs under his plane seat, peering out the window silently. While they flew, Jackie and Uncle started debating on where in Mexico City, the area the scroll had shown, the Good Demon Chi could be.

"A garden," said Jackie simply. "Or a flower shop, like when we found the demon chi a few years ago."

"But _HOW _MANY flower shops are in MEX-I-CO!?" Uncle demanded.

"I know somewhere it could be," Paco spoke for the first time. "My parents always took me there when I was little, saying that that place held many secrets and marvels. I always wondered what that meant."

"And where is the place?" asked Jackie.

Paco looked down at his hands in his lap. "I…uh, forgot."

"You forgot," Jackie repeated.

The Mexican quickly redeemed himself. "But I'm sure that the place was really close to Mexico City. Maybe if we just take the route _Peñón-Texcoco__—__"_

Uncle sneezed.

"Bless you," said Jackie.

"I did not sneeze," said Uncle.

Both turned toward the back of the jet, waiting.

"You can come out now, Jade," said Jackie wearily.

Slowly, the back door inched open. Jade poked her head out, and seeing that she was discovered, she threw the door open wide.

"Well, I'm sorry," she told Jackie. "Sorry that these two bozos don't know a thing about camouflage!" She crossed her arms and marched to the empty seat beside Paco.

Jimmy and Tohru emerged from the back room. "Sorry, Jade," Jimmy apologized. It was obvious that he had been the one to sneeze.

"Tohru?" asked Jackie.

"Uh, Jade said that you had changed your mind at the last second and told her she could go," Tohru apologized sheepishly.

"Tohru," sighed Jackie. "When will you learn? And you." He turned to Jimmy. "Where do your parents think you are?"

"Uh…" Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Educational archaeological field trip with my best friend's uncle?"

Jackie face-palmed.

"But I've just got one question," said Jade, leaning her elbows onto her knees and placing her head in her hands. "What happens if someone without a Gauntlet gets the chi? Will they, like, turn all evil? Or because this is good chi, will they turn into the super-good-guy version of themselves?"

"When a human being absorbed this good chi without a Gauntlet, their very own chi is at risk," started Uncle. Somehow, the lights dimmed and a flashlight appeared under his face, marking the shadows of his old, wrinkly face. "A person needs their ying and yang to be balanced, but with this new chi, it becomes unbalanced, and the good chi begins to corrupt via the person by their wants, dreams, desires, needs, fears and hatred, whether it be good or bad, to the point that these thoughts take over the person completely, and the being is turned into a slave of the chi itself!"

All went quiet for a second.

"Okay," said Jade simply.

(LINE BREAK)

When they finally reached the airport, Jade was practically flying down the steps into the sunlight.

"AIR!" she yelled, spinning in circles. "Man, I forgot how tiring those long flights could be."

Her two friends walked off after her, lugging their bags behind them. "_El Mexico," _said Paco. "My homeland. I haven't been here for a while."

"No, duh," said Jade from below.

Uncle and Tohru were next, Tohru nearly squashing the portable stairway on his way down. Jackie came last, carrying all of Uncle's and Tohru's magic kits and potions in his arms.

"Uh, a little help?" he asked hopefully.

Everyone ignored him.

An airport employee led them inside, where they went through customs and exited. There, they found someone they hadn't been expecting.

"El Toro?" asked Paco as if he could not believe it.

"I heard you were coming into town," he told them. He was wearing his usual suit and, of course, his signature mask. "But, uh, if I may ask, what is that on Paco's arm?" He pointed to his Gauntlet.

Jackie sighed. "It's a long story," he told the wrestler.

(LINE BREAK)

"So, where are we going to go now?" asked Jade impatiently.

"We are trying to figure that out now," Jackie told her. They were all seated in the back of El Toro's van, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru peering at a map. El Toro was driving, and Jimmy and Paco were entertaining themselves with some handheld gaming devices. Jade wished she had thought of that. "Paco, you said this garden was near New Mexico?" Jackie asked him.

Paco nodded without looking up from his game.

"I do not recall any gardens at the moment," said El Toro from the front. "But that does not mean there aren't any." Jackie had already given him the 4-1-1 on the new magicy-thingy that was going on.

"Ha!" yelled Jimmy all of a sudden.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Jimmy just killed me," said Paco. He held up his game to show a YOU LOSE sign imprinted on the screen. All of a sudden, a voice coming from Jimmy's device blared, "PACO HAS JUST CALLED A REMATCH. DO YOU ACCEPT?"

"It is so on," Jimmy told him, and the two boys were once again lost in their virtual-gaming world.

To drone out the grunts and groans and horribly catchy fighting jingles coming from the devices, El Toro turned on the radio. A few Spanish songs played, when a female radio announcer started speaking in rapid Spanish.

"_Noticias de última hora!_

"_Los jardines Texcotzingo han florecido en que los jardineros que trabajan allí sienten es en une eternidad. No existe nombre para este milagro repentino."_

El Toro straightened up in his seat, and Paco's gaming fingers faltered for a second.

"_Los jardineros dicen que uno momento, no avía nada, como los jardines estaban por un tiempo largo, y después avían miles de flores por todos lados. No ay explicación para esto."_

The news's lady's voice died out to be replaced by another song.

"_Mierdas_," swore Paco.

"Paco, language," corrected El Toro, but he himself felt suddenly overwhelmed with all this new information. Paco died in his game again.

"What was that?" asked Jade.

"I think"—Paco swallowed—"we just found our garden."

(LINE BREAK)

Omnis approached Section 13 with a tad amount of glee. Not enough to be noticed if you were to pass by him, but glee nonetheless. This was the kind of fun he had been waiting for for a long time. Back in the old days, say about six hundred years ago when Omnis was a young, fit boy, he'd knock out good guys just to entertain himself. Nowadays it was more complicated, and he got to do it less.

Anyway.

The chi warlock stopped at the phone booth. He sensed the special police force was nearby… Perhaps even underneath…

Yes, it was definitely below him. Perhaps twenty meters underneath the ground. Not much farther down, seeing as California was so close to sea level. Omnis could tell that when it was being built, leaks were a major problem.

He almost grinned, having an idea.

Omnis straightened up. He blinked once and the six security cameras trained on him blinked once and died out.

Then the chi warlock closed his eyes and concentrated. _Drago wanted a distraction? _He thought.

_So be it._


	5. Episode 2 Part 2

Part 2

"Sir, we have a problem."

Captain Black sighed and lowered his Starbucks coffee onto his desk. Some days he felt as if though he should just hand in his badge and call for an early retirement. But on those days, like today, he'd tell himself that if he did that, many would die in the future. Maybe. He might not be able to save the world from evil magic demons like Jackie's uncle could, but he still felt as if though he could do something with Section 13's aid.

And even though it had been two years since the last magic-attack, Jackie had recently asked for a jet he could take to Mexico. When Captain Black had asked why, he just told him for 'magical purposes'. Black gave him that jet as if it was a flaming pizza and Jackie was the fire hydrant.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" asked Black as he pressed the speaking button on his intercom.

"It appears we have... leaking in the building, sir."

Captain Black rolled a hand over his head where his hair should be. Just because he was boss didn't mean they needed his opinion on _every single tiny thing. _(Though he was kind of glad that the subject of great importance was just a leak, and he didn't have to waste time on extra paperwork.) "Just get a pot or something and place it underneath while I contact the architects," he told whoever was speaking to him.

"I don't believe that's possible, sir," said the voice. "You've... better come in here quick."

Black sighed and, hitting _Crtl-S_ on his laptop, got up and pushed his chair neatly under his chair. He walked out of his office; just to be bombarded with a large shower of water so strong it pushed him to his knees.

The captain blinked the salty water out of his eyes and stood up, now drenched to the skin, and ran into the common area. Large rivers of salty ocean water flooded the hallways, forcing everyone up to higher levels. Black could see no particularly large holes in the roof or floor where it could be coming in, but it was definitely coming and rising. Fast.

"Holy... ," he muttered, leaning off the railing on the third story a little as to get a better view of the flood two stories below. The captain cupped his hands around his mouth so that his stunned employees could hear him. "Evacuation! I repeat; _evacuation!_" His nearby employees started to file out of the emergency exits calmly and neatly—just like they practised twice a month.

But it only then occurred to Black that there were others still at their desks, oblivious to what was going on. _He _had been oblivious before someone had called him in. Sighing, Captain Black raced back toward the control room, where the evacuation siren was. Only problem was that the control room was on the first floor, which was almost entirely flooded with water. (It was always on the first story because in case of fire, which was much more probable than a flood, the smoke would rise and it would be easy to hit the siren.) Black hoped the tech-guys who worked there had gotten out safely.

Black gritted his teeth as he shook off his long black coat and dived into the cold water two floors below. He should really start reconsidering that resignation offer...

(LINE BREAK)

"This place still amazes me," said Jade as they walked on some rocks in Texcotzingo, the place on the radio. The garden was full of flowers, all in bloom, and the sun was shining so brightly it hurt, but there was a nice, fresh breeze to keep them cool, and Jade could go on and on and on forever of why she loved this place, but she wasn't, because they didn't have forever.

"The last time I came here, everything was barren," said Paco as the three teens travelled up the large rocks. They had ditched El Toro, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru—who were all _very _busy fanning and glossing over some map—and decided to try to find the gemstone that held the good Chi themselves. "I remember sitting on that rock over there, and wondering why this place was a garden even though there was hardly any vegetation."

"Well, it's gotta be the gemstone," said Jade. They climbed over a new set of rocks, searching for anything that could be a shrine or a temple or a cave or a secret place where you could hide something magical. "I mean, this is Dai Gui's good chi, right?"

"I just hope we don't run into anyone unexpected," said Jimmy. They were marching farther and farther away from the tourist area, and he was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea or not.

"Chill," said Jade. "We're going to be fi— _AHH!"_

Her sandal had caught on a loose rock, and that rock had gone skidding downward toward her friends. Fortunately, they caught her before she fell sideways off the rocks and down a few kilometers to her death. (Okay, that's an exaggeration, but the fall would have still injured her greatly.)

"Thanks, guys," said Jade. She breathed in a shaky breath. "That was a close one."

"Maybe we should be getting back," said Jimmy.

The rock Jade had slipped on landed on the ground below with a loud clang.

Paco looked down at it, a look of miscomprehension on his face.

Jimmy and Jade started to make their way back to the adults.

Paco stayed.

"Are you coming?" Jade asked Paco a few steps down.

"_Un momento," _he told her.

Paco picked up a rock.

And threw the rock.

And waited.

_CLANG_.

"Did you hear that?" asked Paco.

"Yeah," said Jade. "It's a rock. They fall."

"No," said Paco. "The rock fell and clanged as if hitting metal. They don't sound like that when they hit 'earth'."

The three teens peered over the side, going as far as they each would dare to go.

"I say we go for it," said Jade.

"I second that motion," agreed Paco.

"But we should be getting back now," said Jimmy.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll send Jackie a text," she lied to make Jimmy feel better. "Now let's go."

(LINE BREAK)

After climbing down the rocks to the ground, they found that Paco's theory was in fact correct. The ground was made completely of metal.

"Well wherever there's something unusual…" started Jade.

"…Somehow magic is involved," finished Jimmy.

Jade started pushing down on some rocks, looking for a button to activate the temple's entrance. "I wish I had thought of bringing the Detector Scroll," she said as she worked. "But I left it with Jackie when I told him we were getting snacks."

"Do you think he _still _thinks we're getting snacks?" asked Paco.

Jade shrugged.

Her hand went down on a final rock, and this time, it sank into the wall. Jade took a few steps back as the entire rock face rumbled into the earth, revealing an entrance large enough for two people to walk in side-by-side. Jade bounded inside, and although the boys were a little skeptical, they followed her.

They walked into a perfectly round room that sort of looked like a cylinder. Ancient Mayan drawings decorated the walls, seeing as the Mayans were the ones to live here a few thousand years ago. A few sketches showed scenes of sacrificial ceremonies, while others showed the construction of the pyramids. One even showed some poor guy being eaten alive by… Was that a _pig_?

But there was only thing in the room that mattered to the three teens that had entered. There, in the middle of everything, sat a podium. With a purple cushion on it.

But _on _the purple cushion was a red ruby with brown flower markings, glowing brilliantly. The three teens stopped around it, gazing at it in amazement.

"I think we should go get Jackie now," said Jade.

"But what if a tourist walks in by accident?" asked Jimmy.

Jade thought about it for a second. "I'll go get the others," she decided, "while you guys stand guard here."

"Fine," decided Jimmy.

"Okay," agreed Paco.

They had barely turned around to leave when a horribly recognizable voice called out.

"The Chans? Here!?"

Jade, Paco and Jimmy whirled around to find Drago... standing at the front... of the cave, blocking their only exit. His stupid Ice crew gang stood behind him, arms crossed like bodyguards, with some new kid standing off to the side, watching them in a curious sort of evil. The odd part was that he wasn't all dragon-y like the other three.

"Oh, sure, the girl I recognize," said Drago. "And Indian-boy over here too. But who's this guy?" He waved a scaly finger at Jimmy, who just stared, mouth agape.

"Drago, this is Jimmy," Jade introduced tensely, suddenly wishing she had been practising her martial arts training on the plane ride to Mexico. "Jimmy, this is Drago."

"You mean that stupid son of Shendu that you guys defeated two years ago?" asked Jimmy.

Drago did _not_ like the sound of that. _"Stupid _son of _Shendu!?" _he demanded, fire curling at his fingertips.

Jade decided that then was a good time to call for help. _**"JAC-CKIE!"**_she yelled as loud as she could.


	6. Episode 2 Part 3

Despite the fact that Jade, Paco and Jimmy didn't think Jackie would notice their disappearance, he knew exactly what they'd be doing. And even though the responsible adult thing to do was to go look for them, he knew there was no point even trying.

But even his adult worries grew a little more important once the teens hadn't returned for half an hour.

"I'm going to go look for them," Jackie decided, excusing himself from his group. He then headed off in the direction Jade, Paco and Jimmy had left off in and began to walk.

_**"JAC-CKIE!"**_

Jackie knew that voice much too well to ignore it. For the umpteenth time he wished Jade would just follow the rules and not go wandering off and getting herself stuck in situations that involved him somehow saving her.

Jackie ran toward the cry, but it had already faded away. _Where did it come from, where did it come from...?_

Another yell screamed for help. It was definitely below him, Jackie decided. He leaned forward on the rock wall to his left and found footprints in mud below, and a large gaping hole in the side of the hill. A cave. Most probably Jade, Paco and Jimmy were inside.

Jackie quickly cursed Jade for making things more difficult than they had to be, and jumped over the rock wall, sliding down to the ground with ease. He landed and quickly rolled to absorb most of the impact, and started to run toward the cave.

"Jade!" he yelled, running inside.

"Jackie!" Jade yelled back. She, Paco and Jimmy were pressed against the back wall, trying to get as far away from something as possible. In the senter of the room sat a podium with a red ruby on it.

"Chan!" snarled Drago, turning to face him.

"Oh, hello, Dra— _WHAT!?" _

Jackie couldn't believe it. What was Drago doing here? With the Ice Gang? And who was the new guy?

"Well, Chan," said Drago. "Long time no fight."

"He-he," laughed Jackie quite nervously, prepping himself for yet another long and hard and necessary-for-his-life-to-keep-living fight.

"I see you've got yourself a new accessory," continued the demon, referring to the Gauntlet on Jackie's arm. "Well, so have I!" He held up a fist and showed Jackie his black chi Gauntlet.

Jackie suddenly remembered something Uncle had told them back at the shop._ "The Gauntlets will choose whomever they wish to wear them, whether they are good, or bad."_

He internally groaned. "Lucky me," he muttered to himself.

That was when Uncle, El Toro, and Tohru appeared at the doorway. "Jackie!" Uncle yelled, not noticing the demons inside the cave just yet. "What is taking you so long— _AIIEE-YAAAAHH!"_

"Chi wizard," spat Drago.

"Hmm..." thought El Toro, not recognizing Drago right away. "I know him from somewhere."

"Yeah, maybe from when he tried to turn the freaking world inside out!" yelled Jade from the back of the room.

"Oh, I may have failed that time, Chans," hissed Drago. "But mark my words, this time I _won't_, and all of you will be _dead_!"

Strikemaster Ice took this as his cue and threw the first fireball.

(LINE BREAK)

"Get the children out of here!" yelled Jackie. He dodged Drago's next fatal blow and tried to match it with his own, but he had forgotten how tough the demon could be and was struck across the face instead.

El Toro grabbed Paco, Jade and Jimmy and practically threw them outside the cave before starting to fight MC Cobra. Jade landed on her back against a few newly sprung flowers, flattening them down.

"I think I will be sitting this one out," said Paco, sitting up and grabbing at his head.

"I won't!" yelled Jade. "Uncle, El Toro, Tohru and Jackie are only four! And Drago's got four henchmen, and with himself that's five! They need backup." She got to her feet and rolled up her imaginary sleeves, preparing herself for battle.

"I think this is a bad idea, Jade," said Jimmy, standing up and trying to tug his friend back.

A large flame shot out of the cave and incinerated any flowers that just happened to be there.

"I have to help!" yelled Jade, freeing herself. "And you can't stop me! I don't care if you two sit back out here and watch as those demons shoot fire from their mouths at our friends and uncles and whatever, but I care if I do or don't! So, you can go in there and fight, or stay out here like frightened little girls. I. Don't. Care. But _you_ can't stop _me_ from doing otherwise!" And with that, Jade stormed inside the cave.

_"Pollo," _thought Paco. "Chickening out doesn't sound such a bad idea right now."

So he and Jimmy decided to be frightened little girls and wait the battle out.

(LINE BREAK)

Jackie dodged yet another fiery blast that nearly burnt his head clean of hair.

"I'm sorry, Chan," Drago pretended to care, "but for your funeral ceremony, did you want a burial or _cremation?"_

With that last word, Drago shot out another blast of flames from his mouth. Jackie ran around the circular room all the way to Uncle, redirected one lime green bolt he had just been in the process of shooting from his lizard at the flames (which promptly evaporated into mist on the spot), and went back to battle Drgo.

"I don't have time for this play!" Drago decided/yelled. "I. Need. That. _CHI!"_ He easily knocked Jackie a few steps back with another blast of his dragon powers, and lunged for the red ruby, which sat untouched at the center of the room.

"No!" yelled Jackie, and kicked it away, sending the precious gem flying toward the other end of the room, where it bounced off the wall, just missing one of DJ Fist's punches directed at Tohru, and rolled neatly to Jackie's feet. He picked it up, and with a perfectly executed back-flip, shot out of the line of fire.

Drago breathed in heavily and shot out more fire at Jackie. He jumped out of the way, holding on to the gem firmly.

"If you would just release your chi, nice, pretty little ruby," he said to it. "I could just be on my way out of here, and—"

He was cut off with another one of Drago's fire-breath blows.

"If you hand me that gem, I may go easy on you when I kill you," Drago told him, holding out his arm for Jackie to place the ruby in his palm. _"May."_

Jackie gulped. "Eh... No thank you?"

Drago decided to stop relying on his failing demon powers and lunged at Jackie the old-fashioned way. Jackie had dodged about two blows when Drago knocked the gem out of his grasp and it went flying up into the air, falling toward the demon. Drago quickly jabbed two fingers on the side of Jackie's neck to stop him from intercepting the pass, and ran to grab the ruby when it fell.

"The first of eight, now _mine!_" yelled Drago, reaching up to grab it, Jackie powerless to stop it.

_"Hiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaah!"_

Jade Chan to the rescue! (Once again.) She leapt up onto the podium in the center of the room and soared through the air, grabbing the ruby before Drago caught it. She rolled on impact with the ground, running outside. Drago shot a mean glare at Jackie before running after her.

Well, Drago was a lot faster than Jade, and quickly shot in front of her. "Going somewhere?" he asked her.

She frowned and tucked the ruby into her jean pocket. "Only to kick your stupid demon butt," she retorted, and quickly snapped two kicks at the demon's head. She had grown taller the last two years, but was still considered short for her age. This proved to be a problem in this battle, as Drago easily grabbed her foot the second time and knocked her back against a nearby rock.

"Same old Jade," he said. Jade grabbed the ruby in her pocket and held it firmly.

"You want it, you go through me," she gritted, getting to her feet and adopting a karate stance. Paco and Jimmy, who had been waiting patiently for the battle to end nearby, saw their friend in need of help and went to fight by her side.

"Yeah!" agreed Jimmy, adopting the same pose, but more awkwardly.

Drago easily knocked the two boys down and picked Jade up, plucking the ruby right out of her grasp.

"Hey, let go of me!" Jade protested, thrashing and kicking. "I wasn't ready! I demand a rematch!"

Drago threw her down next to Jimmy and Paco, and she groaned, rubbing her head.

"You three are pathetic," he decided, and firmly grabbed the ruby with both hands—er, claws—, starting to absorb the good chi it contained. The ruby began to glow with intense power and energy.

_"JAAAAAAACKIE!" _Jade yelled for help, still sitting on the ground. "Uncle, Tohru— Anybody!"

But they were still in the cave, fighting their little hearts out with Drago's henchmen.

_"JAAAAAAACKIE!" _Jade yelled again, but no one came running out of the cave.

Jimmy then performed an act of either great courage or insane stupidity as tackled Drago. They both fell to the ground, and the absorption process was unsuccessful, having been interrupted. Jimmy groaned, lying on his face on a few flowers. Drago grunted and got to his feet, terribly upset. The ruby laid a few feet behind them, not shining so brilliantly anymore. The chi was no longer in there, and neither was it in the demon.

"I tolerated you before, kid," Drago told Jimmy, who rolled onto his side to face the demon. "But now, you've just turned you're self into an unwanted enemy of mine!" Drago aimed a fireball at the teen lying at his feet. Jimmy's eyes widened in fear and realization, as did Jade's and Paco's.

Drago didn't miss. The teen was completely enveloped in flames, not having escaped soon enough. A small cry escaped from Jade's throat. Nothing could have survived that.

When the flames disappeared, nothing remained of Jimmy, or any living specimen that just happened to be next to him at the time. Jade felt tears rush to her eyes.

"Jimmy?" she asked quietly, as if maybe somehow he had gotten away and by saying his name he'd come back.

Drago grinned. "It feels good to be able to kill again," he said, turning toward the other two teens, still suffering injuries on the flowers. "Now, it's _your_ turn."

Jade winced and closed her eyes, preparing herself to feel a burning sensation. Instead, something shook from underneath them.

"Did you feel that?" Jade asked Paco, easing her eyes open.

The earth rumbled again.

Jade felt a surge of hope flood through her. "Do you think...?" she started, but never finished.

BAM! A lump of earth appeared and slammed right underneath Drago, sending him flying backwards a few feet. Jimmy appeared at the other end, a fist raised above his head in a punch. Drago landed on some flowers with a loud _OOF!_

"Jimmy!" Jade yelled, forcing herself to not bound up and give her friend the biggest hug he'd ever recieve. "You're not dead!"

Jimmy grinned at her. "I never was!" he said.

Jackie, Uncle, El Toro and Tohru ran outside the cave, finally coming to heed Jade's cry of help. They arrived to find Drago sitting back on some flowers, Jimmy posing like superman, and Jade near hysterical tears.

Jimmy's blue Gauntlet shimmered once in the light, or possibly with the new chi he had. Jimmy grinned and looked down at his hands, then scooping them upward in unison. The ground shot up to form a protection wall against one of Drago's furious fireballs.

"I saw that move on Avatar," he told Jade, letting the wall drop. Jade got to her fee and ran over, as did Paco and Jackie.

"How do you feel, Jimmy?" Jackie asked the boy, kneeling next to him. Jimmy shrugged.

"It was tingly," he said simply.

Drago was clearly furious, but he didn't need to be a genius to realize that he had lost this round. "Ice gang! Tyke!" he yelled, and these four people ran out of the cave, all sporting injuries. Tyke had the least amount. "Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Jimmy called out, and promptly trapped MC Cobra in an earth crater. Jade noticed how his arms suddenly bore slight biceps, and how he seemed to have grown a little bit taller. Must have been the new chi he bore. He shot a nearby boulder at DJ Fist, who dodged it with a nice back flip, but was still clipped on the shoulder. He doubled over, holding his injury.

Jimmy turned to Ice and made the earth beneath him turn into quicksand, sinking him up to his head. (Little did he know Daolon Wong used to use this trick, and that Jade had a bad history with it, which made her _almost_ feel bad for Ice.) As for Tyke, he dodged all of Jimmy's rock missiles easily, but Jimmy kept shooting them and Tyke wasn't getting anywhere.

Drago gritted his teeth. His entire crew was being bested by some teen in short pants. He decided to try one last idea; grant Tyke demon powers.

"Tyke!" He then breathed a magical fire Tyke's way, which immediately engulfed him.

Tyke's transformation began the next instant. He started to glow and levitate a few inches off the ground. Everyone was mesmerized by this transformation, including Jimmy, who forgot to hurl rocks for a second. Tyke earned himself lizard scales, and turned green. He landed on his feet easily when the magic dropped him.

"Hmm," he thought, looking down at his hands. "I prefer red, but green'll do."

Then he shot three fireballs at the inattentive Jimmy. He yelled in surprise as he was hit, flying back several feet and landing on his back, moaning.

Using this as their distraction, Drago and Tyke were able to get away by climbing up the rocky cliff-face and out of sight. The Ice crew broke free of whatever their cage was or got over their injuries to follow them at a distance. The good guys were too busy making sure Jimmy was okay to follow them, instead choosing to let them get away.

Jimmy's eyes fluttered as everyone crowded around him. "...Demon...powers...not...fun...to be...hit..with..." he said, and fell into unconsciousness.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Jackie, checking over Jade for injuries for the second time in those few days.

Jade nodded in unison with Paco.

Uncle took out his chi-o-matic and turned it on, pointing it at Jimmy. The machine vibrated for a second, but nothing happened.

"It is not working," Uncle stated the obvious. He pulled out a lizard and tried extracting the chi back into the red ruby lying a few feet away, but that didn't work either.

"How are you going to get the chi out?" Jackie asked Uncle.

Uncle two-fingered slapped him.

"We must do _reeea-search!"_ he yelled at his nephew. "We must head back to San Francisco and find neccesary Removal Spell."

(LINE BREAK)

The Chans, Tohru, Paco, Jimmy and El Toro were arriving at the airport when they met someone there they weren't expecting.

"Captain Black?" Jackie asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," he replied. "There was a flood at Section 13. Definitely not a natural one. I have a feeling we're dealing with some sort of magical warlock person, judging by the tapes outside of Section 13 just before the cameras died out."

"We just ran into Drago," Jade told him.

"Do you think they're working together?" Jackie asked.

"I hope we never have to find out," Black said.

"Yeah," said Jackie, holding his head. "Me too."

Little do they know, little do any of them know, that Omnis was up to something... sinister... what could it be?

Episode 2 End


	7. Episode 3 Part 1

This has been nice so far right? Well either way, here's Episode 3!

"Maybe it's broccoli," said Jade as she swung her legs under her stool, eyes scanning over the words in the research book she was supposed to be reading without picking anything up. "Broccoli is a deadly weapon, I dare say."

"Or brussel sprouts," offered Jimmy. "Those are even worse."

"True," admitted Paco.

The whole gang was back at Uncle's Rare Finds, except for El Toro, whom they had said good bye to in Mexico.

"Children," said Jackie for what felt like the millionth time, forcing himself to sound patient. "Please. We are trying to research a removal spell for Jimmy, and your constant chatter isn't helping anyone."

Jade sighed and closed her book. "Then what can we do?" she asked. "It's summer- it's actually _summer_; no school or homework to entertain ourselves with. Not that we'd do the homework anyway."

Paco nodded in agreement.

Jackie sighed. "Why don't you go to Jimmy's house while we continue our research," he said, just to get rid of them. "Jade, I'll call you when we find a proper spell."

"Aye aye, captain," she replied, jumping off her stool and placing her closed book on top. "Paco, Jimmy; we've got a mission."

And with that dramatic exit, the teens marched out of the shop.

(LINE BREAK)

"Your parents aren't home?" asked Jade as she fell back down on a couch in Jimmy's living room.

"No," he replied. "During my 'educational archaeological dig with Jackie', my mom took the opportunity to drive five hours away to tend to my old grandma. Like she needs tending; Mom's just afraid of Grandma's health and would take any excuse just to see her," he muttered quietly afterward.

"And your dad?" asked Paco.

"Business trip," Jimmy replied. "He's always on one. I'm home alone for approximately three days; my mom's got my neighbor across the street to check in on me twice a day, and is depending on me to hang out with you guys the rest of the time."

"So what you're saying is that we've got this entire place to _ourselves_," said Jade.

"Pretty much," Jimmy said. He walked under a low chandelier and bumped his head against it. He winced, rubbed his head, and ducked under it.

Jade had noticed Jimmy's physical changes; he was a lot taller, perhaps by six inches, and a lot more muscular. He looked fit enough to compete in a weight-lifting contest against Helga Sorenson, Tohru's Chang Gang counterpart. And that was saying something.

Jade rolled off of the couch and to Jimmy's laptop. She quickly typed in a song on YouTube while asking Jimmy if he could levitate rocks whenever he wanted, or that just had to be when he was pumped up with adrenaline. (Example, in the heat of an epic battle of good against evil in a Mexican park where the Earth Demon's Good Chi was located.) Jimmy shrugged, saying that he didn't know. Then the song Jade had chosen got past the advertisements and began to play.

Paco groaned and stuffed his head in a couch pillow. Jimmy just stared at Jade. "Really?" he asked.

Jade shrugged. "Hey, K-pop is in style," was her defense. "You gotta follow the flow... You know?"

From inside his pillow, Paco said, "I swear, if I hear Psy one more time I will freaking rip my bleeding ears off, and it doesn't matter if it's Gangnam Style or Gentleman or a bloody Katy Perry cover."

"Bloody?" asked Jade.

Paco poked his head out. "In my defense, English is my second language," he told her. "I don't know if 'bloody' is Englandish or not."

"Englandish?" asked Jimmy.

Paco groaned and put his face back in the pillow.

When the song reached the point where Psy goes "Oppa Gangnam Style", Jade got one ofher ideas that usually resulted in windows being broken and cats climbing up trees. She excused herself quietly and stood up to fetch a rock from outside. Jimmy hadn't noticed her weapon, so she motioned for Paco to stay quiet. Then, as fast as a thirteen year old can throw a rock, she flung the missile at Jimmy. He saw something move toward him from the corner of his eye and turned to face it, covering his face with his arms in surprise, palms pointing outwards. The rock stopped mid-air, hovering in front of Jimmy. When he had gathered enough courage to lower his arms, he saw what had happened and dropped his hands, dropping the rock along with them.

"Whoa," he said.

"Double whoa," Jade added.

Jimmy picked up the rock without touching it and sent it flying across the room. It bounced off a wall and would have hit Paco if he hadn't rolled off the couch fast enough. Jimmy and Jade started laughing.

So as Jimmy practiced his newfound powers, Paco and Jade decided to play a video game they liked to play when there was nothing left to found two Macs lying around the house and used those.

The game went like this; you take the role of a superbeing (whether or not the said person has superpowers or not) and go on missions, one-on-one battles, and explorations in areas around the world, both fictional and real. One can also choose the scenario in which these game modes occur; a scenario where they are a Hero, or one in which they are a Villain (This not available to the one-on-one vs. mode of the online game).

Jade's avatar is a remake of Larry's fictional comic self, Sppectacularry. Paco's avatar is sort of like an adult version of him in that Halloween costume he wore, called "El Toro Junior". Jade teased him about being unoriginal with that one for months.

At the moment, Paco was the bad guy trying to rob a few million from a bank. Jade was supposed to let him have a ten second start to the money (they stared around two kilometers away from the bank, and then Paco had to get back to his secret lair), then go chase after him.

"Gonna get you! You can't escape me!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA! Take that, you stupid bank person! And that! And that!"

"HA!"

"NOOOOO!"

Paco groaned and pushed himself away from the laptop, Jade just having shot him out of existence with a fireball. A not-very-nice YOU LOSE sign flashed on his screen, and an identical YOU WIN plaque was engraved on Jade's. She stood up and did a little victory dance in front of Paco, just to rub it in.

"I win, you lose," she taunted. The game was now 3-3.

"This time," said Paco, returning to the computer. "But you won't be gloating for long, Yade."

Jade groaned. "You just do that do _annoy me_," she said. Paco had mastered her name several months ago, but still called her Yade every once in a while to tease her. She quickly pressed PLAY AGAIN? and she and Paco started being all good-guy/bad-guy again.

"Hey, guys?" called Jimmy from the other side of the room. He was currently lying flat on his back, twirling his fingers in the air, keeping the rock from falling onto his face. "Is it just me, or are you guys _starving? _I am. I need food."

"Sure, Jimmy," said Jade, still fighting Paco's virtual avatar. "I know where we can go."

"Somewhere Mexican, I hope," said Paco without looking up from his computer screen.

"Nah, all the Mexican places are too far away to walk. I wanna go to that new restaurant the Enforcers started. The Golden Corner."

"The Enforcers?" asked Jimmy, still lazily flying his rock around. "Like, those bad guys who appeared in practically every battle you and Jackie fought because they were hired by the Dark Hand, some dark chi wizard, a floating head, and for one day a demon-wannabe?" Oh if drago heard him at that moment...

"Those guys. But they're good guys now."

"Oh. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you only show up in one battle, that's why."

"I'm so unimportant."

"You're not going to make me feel guilty, Jimmy. Besides, I- _**PACO, I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOUR INSIDES TO A RABID GOAT!"**_

Paco had just beaten Jade again. Somehow.


	8. Episode 3 Part 2

"_HOT-CHA!"_

"You find the ingredient for the removal spell?" asked Jackie.

Uncle gave him a two-fingered slap.

"NO!" he yelled. "But I have found ingredient for a perfect mung-bean sandwich." Uncle turned the page in his research book and nearly dropped the mung-bean sandwich he was eating. _"HOT-CHA!"_

"And now?" Jackie asked.

(LINE BREAK)

The three teens had walked over to the Golden Corner, the Enforcers' new restaurant. They had been just closing for the day, but once they saw Jimmy, Jade and Paco approach, they decided to make an exception. The restaurant was called the Golden Corner because of the direction it was facing—excellent view of the sunset on the water if you were there at the right time of the day and seated in one of the tables outside—and location it was in—the San Francisco harbour. Off to the right, you could sort of see Alcatraz Island.

But they didn't sit outside that day. As Jimmy, Jade and Paco ate something inside, they chatted along with the Enforcers while they cleaned up and took stock and counted money and washed dishes or whatever. When they finished whatever task they were performing, Jade pulled out a few ten bills and handed them to Chow. Even though they let them come in whenever they wanted, they still didn't work free.

"There's something wrong with this guy," thought Finn, referring to Jimmy. Although the Enforcers knew Paco and Jade from experience, they had little near no knowledge of Jimmy. Of course, Jade had told them a lot about him, but they had never actually met each other in person. But the Enforcers didn't need to know him to tell that something was dangerously wrong with the teen.

"Just an accident with the leaf blower," Jimmy muttered sarcastically. He was taking up three stools rather than the usual one.

"Oh," said Ratso, not catching the sarcastic undertone in Jimmy's voice. "'Cause I thought this kid had, like, absorbed some demon chi or something. It kind of looks like it."

"That's because he has, Ratso," said Jade.

"No way, dude," said Finn, as if wishing that Jade was kidding them. The Enforcers had had their share of demons and demon chi and wizards and flying head, maybe even more than the teens' experiences, seeing that their ex-boss Valmont was possessed by a demon.

"Yeah," said Chow, rubbing the back of his neck. "The last time we dealt with demon chi and stuff, it didn't turn out good."

"You guys went to get hot dogs while we tried to defeat Drago!" Paco accused. "I _saw_ you leave!"

"Well, can you blame us?" Chow asked him.

"But Drago's gone," continued Finn. "Still in the Neatherworld. Has been for nearly two years now." He glanced at Jade. "Right?"

"...Not anymore," said Jade. "He escaped somehow, and now he's after some new kind of demon chi. Good demon chi." She leaned back on her stool, and any well-trained psychologist could tell that she was about to start her wild crazy story. "Let's say it started when Jackie went on this archaeology thing and found this chest that released seven orbs when opened, and…"

(LINE BREAK)

"The chi removal spell is clear and transparent," Uncle explained to his gang of researchers. "We just have to find out what it is."

"You mean it doesn't tell you?" asked Black, not being able to believe the nerve of the stupid study book.

"It gives us clues," Uncle told him, irritated. "Now we must solve them."

Jackie sighed, "This... might just take longer than we've hoped."

(LINE BREAK)

"And so Jimmy, like, tackles him! Right to the ground! Then, Drago, like, incinerates him and stuff!" Jade exclaimed, making her story sound really intense.

"Totally incinerated me!" Jimmy confirmed, playing along.

"We think he's dead, but it turns out he had tunnelled away before Drago's heat burnt him to crisp!" Jade continued. "And then the stupid demon totally runs away like a frightened little girl! So we go back to the airport and find Black there. Uncle and Jackie and Tohru are researching a removal spell this instant with Captain Black."

"As awesome as that sounds, I just have to hope everything you just said isn't true," said Finn. "I am finished with demons and demon chi and flying heads."

"No heads this time," Paco corrected; they all remember Tarakudo a little _too _well for comfort.

"I mean, I've heard of steroids," continued Chow. "Are you sure he secretly isn't taking them behind your back?"

All of a sudden, Jimmy groaned, wincing at something and arching his back.

"What is it?" Jade asked, turning to her friend.

That was when Jimmy underwent more physical change. He grew another half foot and recieved more muscle build. His pant legs got torn, and his arm sleeves were ripped right off. His skin even changed a little, turning a light tint of red. He lost balance and toppled right off of his several stools and fell flat on his back. He didn't even wince at the concrete floor cracking underneath him.

The Enforcers said nothing for about ten seconds, which was a long time in Jade's opinion. Finally, Ratso interrupts the silence with an, "Alright, we believe ya."

(LINE BREAK)

A phone rang in Captain Black's pocket. He swiftly pulled it out and responded with a "Hello?". He listened for a minute, nodded once with a sour expression, and told whoever was on the other side of the line that he was on his way.

"Please tell me that was good news," said Jackie, who definitely needed some good news at the moment.

"Sorry, Jackie," said Black. "Maybe another day. Someone reported some Shadowkhan near the harbour."

"Shendu and Daolon Wong could summon Shadowkhan even though they didn't have the neccessary," said Jackie. "Uncle, is it possible Drago could summon them as well?"

Uncle thought about it. "It is possible," he decided.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about. This means we don't have to deal with the flying head again," said Black. "The agency required my advice on what to do because, you know, how I have experience with them and all."

"I will go with you," said Jackie.

"Tohru and I will keep researching removal spell for Jimmy," said Uncle.

"But… Maybe Jimmy could _help _us?" said Black cautiously. "You know, with his new strength and all?"

"No," said Uncle. "It is best Jimmy does _not _use his new demon chi as he will grow more attached to it, and thus require more effort to extract it."

"But one battle will not _kill _him, Sensei," said Tohru. "I agree with Captain Black. Jimmy could help."

"But then you'd have to make a detour to Jimmy's house to get the teen," said Uncle. "It will take _TOOOO _long!"

"It is near noon. The children would have most probably left to have lunch, perhaps at the Golden Corner, as it is near Jimmy's home," said Tohru.

Uncle fumed and crossed his arms but said nothing against this idea.

"But one thing doesn't make sense," said Jackie. "Where on earth did Drago learn how to use Shadowkhan?"

"Maybe it isn't Drago," said Tohru. "We saw someone else with him in Mexico—remember?"

"You mean that teen?" asked Jackie. "I don't think so. Someone else is behind this."

"Well then what are you waiting for!?" Uncle snapped, still upset that his precautions had been avoided, and that small factor causing his mood to dampen and make everyone else's mood dampen. "Go get Jimmy, Jade and Paco and FIND OUT!"


	9. Episode 3 Part 3

This is good so far right? WRONG! This is GREAT so far! Let's proceed shall we? ;-)

"Where was that your agent said it was?" asked Jackie as he and Captain Black raced to wherever Black was leading them.

"It was near the harbor," he replied through gritted teeth. "Near the Enforcers' new restaurant." They ran past some lady running away from the direction they were coming in screaming. "I'm... also just following the sounds of terror."

Jackie nodded at this sense. It was logical.

They skidded down a corner and were nearly ran over by a red car that didn't have a roof. Captain Black stopped in time, but Jackie didn't see it until the last second and was forced to perform a running front flip over the hood. The car didn't even slow down.

"That was nice," Jackie commented.

"I would give that guy a ticket, but I don't have my ticket booklet with me at the moment," Black added.

"You did realize he didn't have a roof, right?"

"Hmm. That deserves another ticket."

The sound of someone screaming and something else breaking jolted the two men out of their chat and they raced down the street to help.

(LINE BREAK)

"Are you okay?" Jade asked Jimmy, helping him back up to his feet from his uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Yeah," he said, taking Jade's extended hand. She winced and tried to pull away.

"Ow, ow, ow, Jimmy, ow, let go, ow, ow, you're squeezing my fingers, ow, ow, ow..."

"Sorry, Jade," Jimmy winced, letting go and getting back to his feet himself. Jade snatched her hand away and held her fingers close to her, trying to rub some feeling back into them. "But I barely touched you, just saying," he added.

"Barely _touched ME!?" _Jade shrieked in a loud shrill. "My hand feels like I just used it for hammer practice!" She held it out so that Jimmy could see that it dangled uselessly on her wrist. "And this was my writing hand!"

(LINE BREAK)

Captain Black and Jackie turned another corner and ran into a stray shadowkhan. Jackie gave it a swift kick in the head and it retreated into the shadows.

"I have a sinking feeling that there are more where that one came from," said Black. They looked down the street to find groups of the ninjas parading everywhere, walking on roofs, terrorizing tourists, terrorizing pretty much anyone. And in the center of the mayhem, stood a guy on an overturned car holding a wooden staff that had obviously seen better days... The two men quickly hid behind a garbage can so that they wouldn't be spotted. While he didn't know him Jackie did think the person looked eerily familiar...

_Daolon Wong? _was the first thing Jackie thought when he saw him. _But that shouldn't be possible... could this guy be an accomplice?_

"Who is that guy?" Black asked in a hurried whisper, and Jackie realized that he had the same question. "He's not a dragon-demon like Drago, that's for sure."

"Maybe he's working for Drago," Jackie answered. "Maybe he's a wizard like Uncle."

"A wizard who knows how to control Shadowkhan," added Black through gritted teeth.

That was when the wizard turned in their direction, even though he couldn't see them. "So, you're Jackie Chan," he said, stepping down to what once was the hood of the car. "You do not seem so great."

Jackie suddenly realized he had nothing snappy to say back. He usually left the sassy comments to Jade, and afterwards have the pleasure of telling her to shut up. But the point would get across, and that was all that really mattered. So instead of trying to think up of something to say and making a complete fool of himself, he resumed a fighting stance and allowed Captain Black to copy him, stepping out from behind their sanctuary.

The wizard laughed but ended up coughing after a few seconds. He was obviously much older than he appeared to let on. "Just attack them already!" he snapped at his Shadowkhan.

One by one, the black ninjas stopped whatever they were doing and advanced on the two men.

"Bad day," Jackie muttered.

(LINE BREAK)

"Maybe blowing on it will help," suggested Chow.

"Of course blowing on it won't help," Jade nearly snapped. "The bones in my hand feel smushed into banana paste!" She held out her hand limply to demonstrate this. The only reason her entire arm wasn't jelly was because of the protective Gauntlet she wore.

Ratso snickered and the five other occupants in the room turned to sharply glare at him. He didn't seem to notice. "Banana paste..." he repeated as if it were the most hilarious joke he'd ever heard.

"I'm sorry, Jade," said Jimmy. His voice sounded slightly deeper but still held some remorse only a guilty teen could pull off.

"Its okay," she replied, wincing. The muscles in her arm tensed as she tried to move her fingers. "There we go," she said. "Now in case some bad guys burst through that door this second, I'll be able to kick their butts."

"Hey, don't you dare tempt the fates," Finn warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy—"

That was when about a dozen shadowkhan ambushed them inside the Enforcers' own restaurant and surrounded them, overpowering them two to one.

"And that's what happens when you live in my world," Jade said, resuming a fighting stance.

(LINE BREAK)

_"HOT-CHA!"_

"Have you found the removal spell, Sensei?" Tohru asked Uncle. They were still at the shop, researching.

"Removal spell ingredient is clear, transparent diamond!" Uncle announced, slamming his research book shut.

"And where will we find that?" Tohru asked.

"Why, a jewelry store, of course!"

(LINE BREAK)

Jade pumped herself for some extreme butt-kicking. One of the ninjas lunged at her, so she snapped her leg out in a kick and swiftly sent it flying into a table that sat across the room.

"Alright, team, six of us, twelve of them," she called out. "We can take 'em!"

One of the shadowkhan slammed into her and forced her into a back-roll. She landed on her feet, stumbling slightly.

"I did not see that coming," she panted, "but thanks for the adrenaline!"

She quickly rolled under the table, and the shadowkhan raced after her. She kicked the leg of the table, and it fell crashing back onto the ninja. She raced to her feet and quickly dealt with another enemy by setting a well-placed punch in the center of its chest, right where the rib cage would be if it had bones and organs.

She turned around to find no more opponents. "What—?"

"Turns out Earth Demon Chi can come in handy," said Paco, giving Jimmy a high-five and seriously regretting it afterwards.

"I have a bad feeling there are more where those came from," said Jade. The six of them raced outside to find more shadowkhan parading the streets.

"So the giant floating head _IS _back," Paco said.

(LINE BREAK)

"Hmm... Tohru, do you think we should get the round diamond ring or the emerald diamond ring?"

"I personally like the diamond necklace," said Tohru, holding it up so that he could see it better.

"Um... Sir?" Their attendant's voice quavered slightly; it was most probably Tohru's ginormous size. "I mu-mu-must ask you to p-p-please put the ne-necklace down for f-f-fingerprint c-contamination."

"Hmm..." Uncle was still deciding.

"They don't look like the type to buy diamond stuff," the attendant's helper whispered quietly to him. The attendant turned to sharply glare at her. _Girls,_ he thought. _Always the oblivious ones. The buyer doesn't matter as long as they buy it. _

"We'll take this," said Uncle, holding out a ring. After cataloging it and enclosing it in a small box, the attendant handed it to the old man.

"Thank you," said Uncle, taking out the ring. "Tohru; hammer." He then proceeded to smash the ring into tiny bits right then and there on the counter-top, much to the attendant's horror. He then scooped up the fragments and placed them in a purple vial, where he swished the dangerous-looking mix around for a while, then proceeded to place the vial onto a weird looking variation of a vacuum and turn the thing on. It hummed audibly.

"It is finished!" he yelled. "Tohru; to the harbor!"

And just like that, the mysterious pair was gone.

"California is a strange place," the helping assistant said without looking up from her phone.

(LINE BREAK)

Jackie had no idea how many ninjas he knocked back already. Maybe is was a dozen? Two dozen? Well, it didn't matter. As long as that new-wizard guy kept summoning them, the longer he'd have to fight them.

So when Uncle and Tohru showed up, Jackie was more than relieved. He and Captain Black retreated to them, hiding behind the large garbage can.

"Ow!"

"You are supposed to be getting _JADE _and _JIMMY _and _PA-CO!"_ Uncle yelled at them after giving both men a two-fingered slap on the head.

"Yeah, well, we were kinda cut off halfway," replied Black sarcastically.

Uncle made a _hrmph _sound, shoved the chi-o-matic into Tohru for him to hold, and stepped out from behind their sanctuary, standing up boldly to the other wizard. He caught sight of Uncle and chuckled, and made his shadowkhan minions to pause their attack.

"A chi wizard and a chi warlock," he said, tutting and shaking his head. "I would have thought that you would have known better than to mess with a master."

Uncle took out his blowfish in one hand, and his lizard in another. "I am master enough to beat _yoouuu!" _he retorted.

That was when the three teens and the Enforcers ran in. "Whoa!" Jade yelped, skidding to a stop. "New bad guy! _NEW BAD GUY!"_

"Shadowkhan!" Omnis yelled loudly. _"ATTACK!_"

(LINE BREAK)

Jimmy had about a dozen and a half shadowkhan surrounding him. He felt bad whenever he threw one away, probably breaking all their bones (if they had bones), so he was constantly yelling out that he was sorry.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry about that!"

"Sorry, I'm sure that neck fracture will heal...eventually! Sorry again!"

But the ninjas just kept attacking. Jimmy was doing quite a good job with keeping them away, but they also had an advantage; numbers. Slowly, bit by bit, they were driving him back against the end of an alleyway, where he'd be trapped and more vulnerable to ambush.

Jimmy grunted and chucked a large boulder at a large group of them, but a dozen more came to replace them. Jimmy knew he was going to be overpowered eventually. He considered his options. Fleeing to the ground was one. And then he could always come up behind them and let the earth swallow them all.

He liked the plan, and was just about to set it in motion, when he felt an odd tingly sensation all over. He knew what was coming before the shadowkhan did.

He grew six more inches in height and his build increased even further. His clothes end up torn off leaving him in just his pants, reduced to the size of underwear. (At this he felt a little self-conscious; he had to remember to buy new clothes, or get the chi out soon.) His skin also turned further red. His demon chi transformation was complete.

After that, the shadowkhan didn't stand a chance.

(LINE BREAK)

_"JAC-KIIIIE!"_

Jackie retreated back to the garbage can Uncle was hiding behind. "Yes, Uncle?" he asked.

"Staff is what allows Omnis to summon Shadowkhan!" yelled Uncle, looking slightly pleased with himself.

"His name is Omnis?" Jackie asked.

_"AAIIEE-AAAHHHH!" _Uncle yelled out, and Jackie was just glad he wasn't being given the two-fingered slap. "It does not mater what his name is! Just distract him long enough so that I may research a way to destroy it!"

Jackie sighed. He wasn't liking the plan.

And how would he distract Omnis anyway? Wave his arms around and yell loudly?

(LINE BREAK)

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Jackie sullenly.

"It's not that bad," said Jade. "Paco and I will be with you right there next to you every step of the way."

"Sure," said Paco sub-consciously, who was too busy looking around to make sure no shadow-ninjas had found their hiding place and were waiting for the perfect time to ambush them.

Jackie sighed, and Jade took this as an obliged yes and pushed him out in the open, dragging Paco along as well.

"Oh, yoo-hoo!" Jackie called out to Omnis after another quick sigh. The two teens beside him made faces with tongues sticking out and twisted experssions made to be funny and taunting. Omnis began to laugh.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Us kicking your butt!" Jade yelled, and she leaped at him with intentions of knocking him off of his car and possibly ending his evil career. But instead he laughed even more and tossed her aside mentally. She crashed into a group of shadowkhan, knocking them down.

"Not fair!" she yelled. "You have magic!"

"And so do we!" Uncle yelled. He jumped out from behind the trash can and pointed his blowfish at Omnis's wooden staff. It promptly exploded into an endless number of splinters. (The staff, not Uncle or the blowfish.)

_"NO!"_ Omnis yelled in a movie-cliché way. All the ninjas disappeared, retreating back into the shadows, even the ones Jade was sitting on. Omnis was left completely alone and defenseless, or evenly matched, seeing that Uncle was as powerful with good magic as he was with evil magic and the huge lumbering Earth-Chi-wielding Jimmy. Grounding his teeth, the warlock bowed mockingly at the group. "I will see you all again soon," he said.

And then he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Man, I hate it when bad guys do that just when we're about to win," muttered Paco, kicking a rock dejectedly.

(LINE BREAK)

All the water had been drained out of Section 13 and it was completely dry. Well, some employees were still opening some back closets to be bombarded with ocean water, but for the most part it was dry.

The vault included. The next day, Uncle extracted the earth-chi from Jimmy, and almost immediately he shrank back to his normal thirteen-year-old size, his skin returning to its original tone, and his muscles disappearing altogether. He sighed.

"I wish I had kept the build," he muttered.

Uncle then shoved the earth chi back into the ruby-like relic that it came from, using a clear but fake diamond Finn had provided as a sort of transfer device that allowed the spell to work, and placed it (The Relic) in a container that looked similar to the one that held the talismans but with only eight slots, each one having a picture of one of the objects used to banish the Demon Sorcerers to Netherworld.

"That's one down," muttered Jade as they stood back to watch the container from a distance. "Who knows how many more we need to find?"

(LINE BREAK)

Jackie sipped some of his beverage from his coffee cup to keep himself awake. Jade was asleep in her room, and Jimmy and Paco were back sleeping in their own houses. It was near midnight, but he and Uncle and Tohru had many things to discuss.

"What do you think of Omnis?" Jackie asked Uncle.

"I have heard of him," Uncle said. "But know little of him. When I was a young boy, he was mentioned once or twice in school, but never spoken of enough to be imprinted in my memory. I only remembered him now during the battle at the harbor." He took another long drink from his tea.

"But do you think the fact that he can summon shadowkhan could become a problem?" asked Torhu.

"It is just like Daolon Wong and Shendu," explained Uncle. "They could summon the ninjas because they had the resources. Omnis had the staff. Unless he creates a new one, which could take several centuries, I believe shadowkhan will pose no further threat to us."

"But there is one thing I do not understand, or... don't quite fully know. Why is it that when all of a sudden Drago shows up, Omnis shows up too?" asked Jackie. "That definitely could _not _be a coincidence."

Uncle shrugged. "Could be, could not be. But one thing is for certain; we must not underestimate this new chi warlock."

Episode 3 End.

This was been quite the episode, right? Anyways! Till Episode 4, later! ;-)


	10. Episode 4 Part 1

I'm glad that I finally got che chance to update this. Bookworm even said this chapter was fun to write, heh. Anyway, here is Episode 4!

"We're going to... Atacama Desert. And no, Jade, you can not come."

"Aw..." the teen moaned in protest. "But that place is _so _close to—"

"We _know_, Jade," said Jackie. "You said it a million times."

"I still do not understand what is so great about that city," Paco said, sitting on a desk and swinging his legs underneath him.

"Did Jackie not say I explained it a million times?" Jade demanded, whirling on him, though she was too busy being excited to be irritated with him. "Jackie, I _have _to come!"

"And so do I!" Jimmy perked up.

"No," Jackie said sternly. "You are staying here. No one is accompanying me or Uncle to find the Ski Demon chi.

Jade put on her best puppy-dog face. "Please!?" she asked hopefully, clasping her hands out in front of her and falling to her knees. _"PLEEAASSE!"_

"No."

Jade pouted. "Shoot," she muttered. But, being a teen, she actually didn't say _'shoot' _but something far far worse, but we changed it for the sake of the story.

"But I can go!" Jimmy butted in, leaving Jade to fend for herself. "I once went there for a field trip, _and _did a report on the place!"

Jade gaped. "That's a lie!" she declared, jumping to her feet in conclusion.

"No it's not!" Jimmy told Jackie. "Please—I know the place better than anyone here!" He sank to his knees and clung on to the hem of Jackie's shirt. "Take - me - with - you!"

And so they brought him.

"No fair!" Jade yelled.

(LINE BREAK)

Jackie had been in deserts before. Tons of times, actually. But he'd always been for normal archaeology digs, not saving-the-world-in-the-nick-of-time adventures (most of the time). He'd never been to this particular desert, though. He was curious. He wanted to go _without_ Jade pestering him about how hot it was, how little water they had left, and how her feet were getting tired—the usual stuff Jimmy was currently complaining about.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten how hot the desert could be.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking aimlessly into the desert, Uncle's chi locator began to glow green.

"It is near," Uncle announced as if Jackie hadn't realized it yet.

Jackie squinted and looked in all the directions around them. Just desert and desert _faune et flore_. No special shrine or temple, no tall and looming pillar standing out in the open, no fake rock to hide behind...unless somehow they were concealed.

About fifty yards west there stood a tall rocky hill. Maybe the chi was somehow hidden in there. He prodded his head in its direction and Uncle understood, and together they walked over to it. Uncle's chi locator shone brighter than ever. Jimmy hurried along behind them.

"What is it?" the teen asked anxiously.

"We're not too sure yet," said Jackie. He walked around the hill twice, searching for hidden contraptions or something similar to it. He came out with nothing.

"So we know where the chi is, we just can't get to it," said Jimmy, leaning back against a desert tree. "That is such a not-so-epic fa—ahhh!"

The desert tree snapped backwards, taking Jimmy down with it. He landed on a mess on branches and twigs. A hollow noise came from the hill, like the sound that would come out from banging a clay pot with an empty center, and all three of them turned to see what it was.

A large bolder that Jackie had seen but taken no attention to rolled out of the way, revealing a small hole wide and tall enough for someone to crawl through. Jackie, his archaeology instincts coming over, walked over to it and peered inside. Knowing perfectly well the whole thing could be booby-trapped, Jackie took out his flashlight and crawled inside. "Jimmy," he hollered out, "stay here."

"Sure," the teen yelled back. "I just got comfortable on these annoying twigs anyway."

Jackie ignored him and kept crawling. Eventually he reached a point where the corridor was tall enough for him to stand up in, so he did, and became aware of the fact that Uncle was following him.

They kept walking until they reached a large fancy wooden door. It was old and frail, and the lock had stopped working it seemed decades earlier. Jackie gently pushed it and the whole thing just fell off its hinges and landed on the floor with a loud _thump. _They didn't hesitate to enter the next room.

The thingamabober keeping the Sky Chi safe was a pedestal made of wood resting in the center of the room. Four marble pillars surrounded it at the four corners of the room, each around 13 feet tall. Jackie and Uncle approached the pedestal where a small box wooden case lay wide-open. The Relic this time was made of sapphire, and on it were Sky Blue coloured markings that made up the shape of a flute.

"The Sky Demon chi," murmured Uncle. Jackie quickly pocketed the gem in a special bag Uncle had made to hold it until they got back to their hotel. (For some reason they didn't allow chi-o-matics into the desert, saying something like "no weapons allowed in the ecosystem".) The two men promptly walked back the way they had come, leaning the broken door against the wall (not that anyone would be going back in there after them anyway).

"Don't you think it's odd Drago hasn't attacked us yet?" Jackie asked Uncle.

Uncle shrugged.

They exited into the hot and humid desert weather, and that was when Jackie realized how nice and damp it had been inside. Now it felt a million degrees hotter outside. Jimmy was still resting on his pile of branches.

"Good to see you back," he said, sitting up. "I think those sticks were giving me heartburn. Or maybe that was the sun."

"Heartburn is an irritation of the esophagus that is caused by stomach acid," Jackie told him.

Jimmy shrugged. "Okay, then it was neither. Must have been that awful hotel food they fed us." He stood up and dusted some remaining twigs off his shirt and pants. "Get the chi without anyone attacking?"

Jackie nodded, pulling out the bag with the gem in it and holding it out so that Jimmy could see.

"Thanks!"

All of a sudden, the bag wasn't there anymore. Something or someone had sped by so quickly they hadn't had time to react and snatched the bag right out from Jackie's grasp. He and Uncle were knocked right off their feet. About fifty years away, Drago, the Ice Crew and Tyke stood, MC Cobra in the process of handing Drago the bag holding the gem.

"Forgot to knock on wood," Drago scolded Jackie, taking the sapphire out.

"Twice, actually," Uncle added unhelpfully.

"Now get rid of them!" Drago ordered his gang.

"Bad day," Jackie muttered.

Uncle quickly whipped out his puffer-fish and shot green lightning at the nearest dragon—MC Cobra. He absorbed the blow and it slowed him down slightly, but he was still going fast enough that he plowed right into Uncle and sent him flying off his feet. Cobra snatched the puffer-fish from midair.

"Cool souvenir," he said to himself, pocketing it.

That was when Jimmy performed a flying side-kick right into his head. Caught by surprise, the dragon fell. Jimmy grabbed the puffer-fish, and—handling it like how his sensei Tohru was teaching him—shot three bursts at Cobra on the ground before he could get up.

Jimmy whirled around to find a fist flying toward him. He barely ducked, backing away. Fist-to-fist fighting was not his thing, even though Jackie was teaching him and Paco self-defense for their own safety. He dodged three more attacks, but eventually DJ Fist managed to hit him, and he crumpled easily.

Jackie had it worse. He had to fight Tyke and Ice at the same time, which was about as easy as it sounded. He also had to prevent Drago from absorbing the chi, which he was three seconds away from doing.

Jackie redirected a punch from Ice so that it hit Tyke in the face. "You idiot!" Tyke snarled at him, and Jackie was able to roundhouse kick them both in the chests and run over to Drago. In a stupid leap of faith, he kicked the gem away from him, but instead of absorbing it like Jimmy had it landed on the rocky desert ground and shattered, the demon chi floating into the air.

"Come over here!" Drago beckoned it.

"No! Don't come over here!" Jackie told it.

The chi seemed to like Jackie more than Drago, as it had flown away, zipping over the distance and gone before Drago could fully understand what was happening. The dragon demon snarled at Jackie, but yelled out to his small gang, "Come on! We're leaving!"

The dragons scurried away, leaving Jackie alone in the desert with Uncle—who had all of the peices of the shattered Relic and was easily repairing it with a chi spell while sporting multiple injuries himself from his fall—and Jimmy—who was still unconscious from his hit in the head.

"We have to hurry," Jackie told Uncle as he picked up the fallen puffer-fish and tossing it to his addressee. "I suspect the chi will be headed for the nearest city. We must hurry over there and quickly find it before Drago does."

Jimmy moaned.

(LINE BREAK)

Drago was breaking things; he always did this when he was upset, which he was a lot. The Ice Crew had learned the hard way to not interrupt one of his tantrums, and Tyke had just been able to tell from the beginning.

"The Chans have allies and an entire _Section_ to help them look for the chi!" the lead dragon was yelling. "All I have are four _failures!"_

"Then maybe it's time to start reconsidering your assistance."

"Oh," Drago said when Omnis stepped into view. "It's _you_."

"Of course... miss me?" Draco Just scowled. Omnis continued nonetheless, "There is nothing wrong with any of these guys. You just need... _more_ help this time around. Luckily I've found a place, juct crawling with the very aid you could use."

Omnis dropped a newspaper at the dragon's feet. Drago picked it up and read the headline.

_CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME BREAKS OUT FOR ENCORE_

"Perhaps it is time to find some new allies to strengthen yourself with?" Omnis asked in a sort of all knowing tone.

Drago grinned despite himself. "Come on, guys," he said, burning the newspaper and dropping it, letting it fall to the ground.

"We're going to Gotham."

Please Review... it helps me deal with the strees.


End file.
